PAYDAY 2 Community Events
CrimeFest 2014 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place October 2014. As members joined the official community group new rewards were unlocked, until the maximum reward was unlocked at 1,500,000 members. The Crimefest promotion was responsible for the release of a great deal of notable game content. Gameplay *Captain Winters, the GenSec special enemy (1.4M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Updated 15 skills (Crimefest day 5) *Introduction of Perk Decks (Crimefest day 5) *Added Hitman Perk Deck (Crimefest day 7) *Modifications to make modding easier (Crimefest day 9) *Fugitive Skill Tree (Crimefest day 12) *Added Crook Perk Deck (Crimefest day 12) Masks *Peter (1.1M milestone) *Firestarter (Crimefest day 4) *Spackle (Crimefest day 4) *Collateral (Crimefest day 7) *Reservoir Dogs (Crimefest day 7) *Terminator (Crimefest day 7) *Gumbo (Crimefest day 8) *Smiley (Crimefest day 8) *Mad Lion (Crimefest day 11) *Hoxton Reborn (Crimefest day 12) Characters *Hoxton (1.2M milestone) *John Wick (1.5M milestone) Weapons *The Judge (1M milestone) *Money Bundle (1M milestone) *Predator 12G (1.35M milestone) *Chimano Compact (Crimefest day 7) *Ursa Tanto Knife (Crimefest day 7) *Akimbo Pistols (Crimefest day 7) **Akimbo Crosskill **Akimbo Chimano Compact **Akimbo Bernetti 9 **Akimbo Deagle *Nova's Shank (Crimefest day 12) Heists *Hoxton Breakout (1.15M milestone) *Art Gallery (1.25M milestone) Heist Updates *Watchdogs (Day and Night both days, 1.45M milestone) *Big Oil (Day and Night for day 1, 1.45M milestone) *Pre-Planning added to Framing Frame Day 1 (Crimefest day 9) Misc *The FBI Files (1.3M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Announced collaboration with Lion Game Lion, and The Bomb Heists DLC (Crimefest day 10) The Hype Train The Hype Train was a community event for PAYDAY 2, taking place from the 5th of February to the 12th of March. Like CrimeFest, The Hype Train was highly anticipated for its promise of new content, gameplay features and rewards. The Hype Train event is named and themed after the Hype Train internet slang. Also similar is the reward milestone system that can be achieved through participation by the community, though unlike CrimeFest which is free to enter and contribute, the Hype Train registers progression via "hype fuel", a form of score generated when players purchase PAYDAY 2 or Hotline Miami 2 content from the Steam store. Actual purchase of content is not required for the benefits of the event, as each unlocked goal will be unlocked for all players during the Spring Break Event. Hype fuel Generation * Purchase of PAYDAY 2: +1 gallon of hype fuel * Purchase of any PAYDAY 2 DLC (excluding mentioned below): +1 gallon of hype fuel NOTE: There is no specification made on the Hype Train site whether GOTY or other bundles adds a single gallon of hype, or as much hype fuel as DLC is contained within the pack! * Purchase of the The OVERKILL Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The OVERKILL 4-Pack: +12 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Completely OVERKILL Pack: +14 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The Completely OVERKILL 4-Pack: +56 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2: +5 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition: +10 gallons of hype fuel Milestones The milestones for The Hype Train were unlocked via gallons of Hype Fuel amassed by the community: Each additional unlocked milestone also added a XP boost to all players upon the release of Infamy 2.0 until the end of March. Spring Break Spring Break was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from March 13 to March 21. During Spring Break all unlocked milestone of the Hype Train event were released on a daily basis, similar to the CrimeFest releases. Gameplay *Side Jobs (Day 2) *New Perk Deck: Gambler (Day 3) *SWAT Van Turret (Day 5) *Vehicles (Day 6) Masks *Bonnie (Day 3) *Bonnie Begins (Day 3) *Tids (Day 6) *SpeedRunner (Day 8) *Hothead (Day 8) *Falcon (Day 8) *Unic (Day 8) *Hoxton Reborn Begins (Day 9) *The Hard Hat (Day 9) You need to own SpeedRunners on Steam. Characters *Bonnie (Day 3) Weapons *Joceline O/U 12G (Day 3) *Rivertown Glen Bottle (Day 3) *Akimbo Chimano 88 (Day 7) *Akimbo Chimano Custom (Day 7) *Akimbo Interceptor 45 (Day 7) Heists *Cook Off based on Rats day 1 (Day 1) *The Car Shop (Day 6) *Hoxton Revenge (Day 9) Heist Updates *Train modified and available without doing an Armored Transport heist. (Day 1) Misc *Golden Grin Casino teaser (Day 4) *The Butcher Mod Pack 2 (Day 7) Road to Crimefest The Road to Crimfest is an event leading up to Crimefest 2015, which started September 28, 2015 and will last till the 14th of October, 2015. People can work together ingame to work toward unlocking goals that will be released for free during Crimefest. The Road to Crimefest event is a parody of Dungeon Crawlers and JRPG's. The item chest opening cinematic is a reference to the Legend of Zelda, Specifically, Ocarina of Time. Several of the items associated with each challenge references to various pieces of pop culture, from movies, video games, and even internet memes. Milestones Milestones are unlocked via Community Challenges this time around. CrimeFest 2015 CrimeFest is a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that will take place between 15-24 October 2015. The only currently announced content is the release of the secret part of The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack, along with hints of content to come unlocked at the Road to Crimefest event. Gameplay Masks Characters *Sydney (?) Weapons Heists Heist Updates Misc External Links Crimefest 2014 *Crimefest Rewards Page *Crimefest Results Page The Hype Train *Hype Train Page *Hype Fuel Counter Spring Break *Spring Break Rewards Page Crimefest 2015 *Road to Crimefest Video Payday 2 Soundtrack - This Is Our Time|This Is Our Time by Miles Malone - The Crimefest Song. Payday 2 Soundtrack - Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix)|Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix) - Hype Train Event Theme. Payday 2 Soundtrack - Steal From The Rich (Give To Myself)|Steal From The Rich Give To Myself - Spring Break Theme. PAYDAY 2- The Road to Crimefest Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Community items Category:Event items